smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)
"Attack of the Purple Smurfs" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the original comic book story "The Black Smurfs", which was later renamed "The Purple Smurfs". Plot Summary Upon waking up to a bright new day, Papa Smurf calls his little Smurfs together to start work on the bridge. When work is in progress the bridge collapses and Papa sends Lazy out into the forest to cut lots of logs. Soon Lazy is bitten by a purple fly and becomes a purple smurf which causes him to bark "gnap, gnap, gnap" and he hops off into the forest. Meanwhile Papa Smurf is annoyed that Lazy hasn't returned and sends Brainy out to find him, as Brainy searches the forest and he soon finds himself face-to-face with Lazy, teeth gritted and skin all purple. Brainy bolts back and tells Papa Smurf about Lazy, whom then surmises that Lazy must have been bitten by a purple fly, Smurfette spots him heading for the village and the Smurfs give chase. They eventually capture Lazy and Hero puts him into an energy bubble to stop him from escaping, Papa recalls a similar experience occurring when was just a Smurfling barely 100 years old, but he couldn't remember what the cure was. Lazy eventually escapes and starts infecting the other Smurfs, starting with Hefty, and soon Papa tries every cure he can think of but nothing works, as more and more Smurfs become infected, Papa eventually discovers that the cure is Tuberose Pollen, Papa and the few remaining Smurfs, including Hero and his daughter Saviour gather all the tuberose flowers and extract the pollen and fill it up into bellows. Soon the purple Smurfs attack and Papa orders the remaining Smurfs to charge and start spraying the tuberose pollen towards the purple smurfs. This continues until Papa realises that he and Saviour are the last two remaining Smurfs surrounded by a hundred purple Smurfs (including Hero & Wonder) and that they are both out of pollen. They race back to Papa's lab to get more, but they soon encounter Hefty disguised as a blue Smurf, he accidentally starts a fire, which Papa tries to put out, distracting him long enough for Hefty to bite, Papa tells Saviour to run, but she refuses to do so, she notices the fire spreading to the pollen, she creates a small shield which protects her from the explosion unleashing the cloud of tuberose pollen curing all the Smurfs of the "purple disease". Papa is happy that his little Smurfs are cured, but Saviour is even more happy that both her parents were cured, Papa says he will never complain about his little Smurfs again, that is until they hear a "gnap, gnap, gnap" and they find out that it was Jokey playing a joke on them. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ *Part 4 *Part 5 Possible Voice Cast *Hero - Sean Schemmel *Wonder - Melissa Sturm *Saviour - Kelly Macdonald *Papa Smurf - Jack Angel *Smurfette - Katy Perry *Hefty - John DiMaggio *Lazy - *Clumsy - Bill Callaway *Brainy - Danny Goldman *Grouchy - George Lopez *Handy - Jeff Foxworthy *Greedy - Kenan Thompson *Dempsey - Steve Blum *Nikolai - Fred Tatasciore *Vanity - John Oliver Trivia *This adaptation features aspects from both the comic book story and the cartoon episode. *The title of the story is based on Peyo's original title, before it was changed to Purple due to racial issues. *This was the very first Smurf episode A Heroic Smurf watched back in 1996, ever since then he was forever hooked on the Smurfs. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations